1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to new antibiotics designated AA-896-A1, AA-896-A2, AA-896-A3, AA-896-A4, AA-896-A5, AA896-A6, AA-896-B1, AA-896-B2, AA-896-B3, AA-896-B4, AA-896-B5, AA-896-B6, AA-896-B7, AA-896-C1, AA-896-C2, AA-896-C3, AA-896-C4, AA-896-C5, AA-896-D1, AA-896-D2, AA-896-D3, and AA-896-D4 to their production by fermentation, to methods for their recovery and concentration from crude solutions and to processes for their preparation. The present invention includes within its scope the agents in dilute form, as crude concentrates, as a complex of all components and in pure form as individual components. Further, the invention includes novel strains of Streptomyces spp. LL-AA896.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Natural products, Liposidomycins A, B and C, have been isolated and reported to have antibacterial activity(Isono, K.; Uramoto, M.; Kusakabe, H.; Kimura, K.; Izaki, K.; Nelson, C. C.; McCloskey, J. A., J.Antibiotics, 1985, 38, 1617–1621. Ubukata, M.; Isono, K.; Kimura, K.; Nelson, C. C.; McCloskey, J. A. J.Am.Chem.Soc., 1988, 110, 4416–4417. Kimura, K.; Miyata, N.; Kawanishi, G.; Kamino, Y.; Izaki, K.; Isono, K. Agric.Biol.Chem., 1989, 53, 1811–1815.). Isolated Liposidomycins A-(I), A-(II), A-(III) and A-(IV) are also reported to have antibacterial activity (Kimura, K.; Ikeda, Y.; Kagami, S.; Yoshihara, M., J. Antibiotics, 1998, 51, 1099–1104; and other references herein). The detailed structural analysis of Liposidomycins A, B and C using their chemical degradation products has been reported (Ubukata, M.; Kimura, K.; Isono, K.; Nelson, C. C.; Gregson, J. M.; McClosky, J. A., J.Org.Chem., 1992, 57, 6392–6403). Liposidomycin class compounds are further reported (Patents JP05078385) and are derivatives of 2-methylamino-3-(5-aminomethyl-4-hydroxy-3-hydroxy-tetrahydro-fura-2-yloxy)-3-[3,4-dihyoxy-5-(2,4-dioxo-3,4-dihydro-1 (2H)-pyrimidinyl)tetrahydro-2-furanyl]propanoic acid or the degraded products of 2-methylamino-3-(5-aminomethyl-4-hydroxy-3-hydroxy-tetrahydro-fura-2-yloxy)-3-[3,4-dihyoxy-5-(2,4-dioxo-3,4-dihydro-1(2H)-pyrimidinyl)tetrahydro-2-furanyl]-propanoic acid.